The Training Program in Hearing and Balance provides research training to predoctoral and postdoctoral students in the Center for Hearing and Balance. Training areas include neurophysiology, human and animal behavior, theoretical and computational biology, neuroanatomy, molecular physiology, and cellular physiology. The training faculty consist of 16 faculty members from the Departments of Biomedical Engineering, Neurology, and Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. The trainees will include three predoctoral students recruited from the graduate programs of Biomedical Engineering or Neuroscience, six postdoctoral fellows with appropriate doctoral degrees recruited directly to the program and appointed in one of the participating departments, and 5 summer/short-term trainees. The latter will be undergraduates or medical students and three of them will be interns in the Minority Summer Internship Program, a Medical School program for undergraduates from underrepresented minorities. At all levels, training will focus on research, taking advantage of the excellent research facilities available in the Center. The program will also provide coursework including a year-long core course in Hearing and Balance and specialty courses in molecular, cellular, and systems biology and in computation and theory. A special seminar will be provided for the summer trainees. Predoctoral trainees generally participate for up to 5 years, postdoctoral trainees for 2 to 3 years, and summer trainees for 10-12 weeks.